


Hating her

by bigsoup



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Kiara gets fucking Burned, not funny at all this time oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoup/pseuds/bigsoup
Summary: Kiara is summoned to Chaldea and immediately sets her eyes on destroying the Master that had called to her.





	Hating her

Kiara Sessyoin was a powerful and fearsome woman, one who’s existence within Chaldea has been loathed since her summoning. Da Vinci was friendly but weary, Mash was skittish and avoidant, all of Gudako’s servants were hostile and guarded.

But Kiara’s master was none of these things. Since her summon, Gudako had been casual and relaxed, greeting her normally and talking with her as though a peer. Kiara found it amusing, she adored just how naive and innocent her Master was. That meant that corrupting her and making her a puppet in the palm of her hand would be all the more satisfying. Kiara stuck close to her Master, employing all techniques of manipulation on the unfortunate soul whenever she could. Of course, servants attempted to stop her and interfere, but the foolish little master-drawn in by her charms- continued to be receptive. Sometimes Kiara wondered if it was just a rouse, that the little Master was still livid from the previous events and was enacting revenge. 

At the end of the second week Kiara was annoyed. It usually didn’t take this long to get someone under her thumb. But she gave herself time to breathe, rationing that her Master would be harder to control because of the events of the past.

At the end of the first month Kiara was growing less fond of her Master. There was no change in attitude, no more attachment then there had been before, no more yearning, no more desire. Her Master acted the same towards her, even other servants who had previously been holding knives to her throat had relaxed if only slightly. 

At the second month Kiara ramped up her methods, going as far as to manipulate the other servants- whom she was not at all interested in- to have more alone time with Gudako. She wasn’t desperate so much as angry. Angry that she was no more closer to her Master than she was when summoned and angry that she didn’t know why.

At the end of the third month, Kiara questioned her master. She said it sweetly, her eyes downcast and her hand resting on her cheek. She made sure to hug her own body, pressing her arm against her breasts and tracing her lips with her pinky finger in false nervousness.

“Master I...I’m sorry to be so selfish to ask you this but I- I must know...why do you hate me?”

Kiara looked up through her thick lashes to see Gudako’s face; surprised.

“Kiara, I don’t hate you.” The words were what the beast wanted to hear, but the tone was all wrong. It was relaxed and matter-of-fact. No urgency to comfort her or need to reassure her of the abundant love that Gudako felt.

“Oh my, well that is a relief.” Kiara smiled as best she could, hiding her rage underneath a well placed giggle.

Days went by and everything remained the same. Gudako had grown closer to other servants, showing them tenderness and willingness that she did not to Kiara. Kiara ensured that she was absolutely necessary by incentivising ruler class enemies into Chaldea’s radar- making her viable for battle. She spent more time in Gudako’s room, hugged her Master’s weak human body and muttered the sweetest of lies into her ear.

The Master did not change.

Kiara asked her again, her voice unable to maintain its softness. She asked bluntly, her eyes narrowed and her posture dominating.

“Master, why do you hate me?”

Gudako looked up from a bowl of oatmeal and patted the bed in invitation for Kiara to sit. The beast continued to stand and look down at the Master. Gudako shrugged and answered.

“I don’t hate you, Kiara.” Her voice is calm.

“If you didn’t hate me you would love me.” Kiara spoke as though it was fact.

“I don’t love you, either.” Gudako rose an eyebrow and took another bite of oatmeal.

Kiara leaned towards her Master, until their noses were near touching. Gudako’s eyes- ones that had once looked at her with a malice and venom that made Kiara’s back prickle- were placid mustard yellow with only a hint of curiosity. Kiara’s own eyes were gold as hot as the sun, piercing through the Master as much as she could. Her mouth twisted into a smile- threatening and cold.

“And why is that?”

Gudako sighed and finished chewing her bite. She shifted away and sat up straight to look Kiara in the face fully.

“Kiara, you are too incomplete to hate.” Her voice was sad, and her eyes were empathetic.

It wasn’t hard to fill in the second part of that statement. ‘And too incomplete to love’.

“Ah, I see.” Kiara straightened herself and smiled before leaving the room. She immediately teleported to her own assigned room- blank and empty of all personal touches or personality.

Kiara sat down on the bed and realized that she was crying. Tears falling from her face even though she hadn’t told herself to cry. She couldn’t stop it, either. Her nose felt stuffy and her face felt hot. She couldn’t feel it because it was so far away- but her heart was trembling and aching. In a darkness even she couldn’t peer into, the humanity that had been stripped from her gave a mournful wail so loud that her physical body couldn’t help but respond to. But Kiara couldn’t feel it. She couldn’t feel lit. She sat in darkness with salty tears on her hands and snot dripping from her nose and she gulped in air and her throat made the keening of grief- but she couldn’t feel it.

Her mind idly recalled Gudako’s words.

“Ah, so that’s what she meant.” Kiara voiced monotonously through her own wails.


End file.
